tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Miagereba Aoi Sora
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Miagereba Aoi Sora |kanjisongtitle = 「見上げれば青い空」 |englishsongtitle = If You Look Up at the Blue Sky |release = June 26, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:00 Yoru: This should be here, I should send this one home. Then, this… bunch of things falls downs making a big noise Yoru: *sigh* Eeeeh… That was now… In the way where the window is open. Should I see it from the balcony? door Yoru: *sigh* Uh… I knew it. You: Yo~ Yoru Yoru: “Yo~” It’s being some big things here is it okay, You? You: Aaaah~ I was making a little tower and the balance seemed to be lost. Yoru: As I thought. I could here the sound from here. *lifts a box* Uwaaah! You’re sure working hard! You: Right? It’ve been 2 months since we started our lifes here. Entering the university and the combined live, we were busy, right? And we’re seriously living alone and we still didn’t open the boxes that came form the hometown. It sure was a lot of work. I thought that I should eat a bit and then fixing the boxes for the rest of the day. Yoru: Same thing with me. You: Huh? You too? Yoru: Yeah. While thinking “I need to clean up, I need to clean up” so do you notice that new packages has came all of sudden, right? I thought that it would be bad if I let it be like that. So I was working ever since the morning. You: That’s for sure the same. You seem to have a grip on everything but this is pretty unexpected. Yoru: Um… I want to make the excuse “I was too busy”. You: Well, it was a busy time. Yoru: That’s how it is. You: How about you take a seat, Yoru? Over there, there’s a chair over there. Yoru: Eh!? Aaah! That one! Excuse me. You: You were already excusing yourself. Yoru: It’s a formal greeting. You: Here, here’s some snacks I’ve stored. Let’s eat. I think I got it from one of the studios I worked in, it was delicious so they gave me. Yoru: You’re the one who got it so don’t forget it~. By the way is the Best Bore date okay? You: It’s the end of the next month. Yoru: Then I’ll have some. By the way how came you suddenly came into break mode. You: It’s because the timing is fine. Yoru: It’s breaking down though. You: That’s why it’s okay as it is now. To do all that so do you need power and the will to do it, right? To be able to do that so do i need to have some rest. Yoru: Ahahaha, I see. Then I’ll take some rest too. I was at my limit with focusing. You: Then let’s seriously take a coffee break. Here, it’s canned coffee. Yoru: Is this stored too? You: Exactly~! Yoru: Ehehe… All kind of things sure comes~… *opens canned coffe and drinks from it* Ah~ You: Ah~ blows~ You: Ah… Tokyo’s sky is sure blue. Yoru: Yeah. Blue. They said it’s sunny in Nara too. You: I see. *sigh* To think a day that I’ll leave Nara would come. Yoru: Yeah. And not alone, but together with You. You: Eh? What is Yoru? Disappointed? Yoru: Eh! No, no! Unbelievable! I think that it’s encouraging. I think that it was a good thing that we are together. But… *sigh* It’s a bit weird feeling. Ever since I was a child so did I think that even if You left the hometown so would I always be in Nara. You: Eh!? Seriously? I thought I would never leave the hometown. I left because I was working and thought that the work was fun. But if it wasn’t like this so would I never leave Nara. Yoru: THat’s why I’m thinking that it’s unexpected. I thouhgt you liked a lively town. You: Hm… It’s true that I like it but, I like Nara’s smooth air as much too. Taking my time on usual days and sometimes on some spacial days so do I go outside to the town I thought that it was good enough. The smell of the wind and the smell of the earth I liked that kind of things. Yoru: … I see. I wonder why. I may be a bit happy right now, is it because we’re together? You: I see… Togther. Yoru: Yeah. We’re together. External links *Nadapan -Translation Category:Haduki You (mini-dramas) Category:Nagatsuki Yoru (mini-dramas)